Johnny Bedford vs. Louis Gaudinot
The fight was the UFC debut of both men. The Fight The first round began. Bedford landed a leg kick nicely. His stance looked very measured. He got a good double to half-guard. Four thirty. Four fifteen. Bedford kneed the body there. Gaudinot was trying to stand. Bedford worked a choke. He kneed the shoulder and was warned to watch the head. Bedford kneed the head as Louis stood and kneed the body twice as they clinched. Three thirty. Bedford landed a big left elbow and another and they broke. Bedford got a beautiful trip to side control and mounted landing a right hand and a left elbow. Three fifteen. Bedford landed a right elbow. A left hand. A big right. Three minutes. A right and a left, a right and two lefts. Gaudinot was bucking trying to escape. Two thirty-five. Bedford landed a left and a right. A right elbow. Two fifteen as Bedford isolated that arm. He landed a left and two rights, had the back with both hooks now. Two minutes. Bedford landed three right elbows to the shoulder. Another there. One thirty-five. Gaudinot was carrying a lot of weight. One fifteen. "Turn, Louis! Turn!" Bedford went back to mount. One minute. Gaudinot regained half-guard eating a left elbow and a right hand and another, two more. Gaudinot regained guard barely. Thirty-five as Bedford landed three lefts, three hard rights. Some hammerfists, a right hand. Gaudinot stood defending a choke as Bedford got one hook on the back. Fifteen left. Bedford landed a right in under. Bedford kneed the body twice as they stood back up. The first round ended. 10-9 Bedford. "Got a headbutt to the back of the head," Louis told his corner. "He's desperate. Keep your hands tight," Bedford's corner told him. The second round began. Gaudinot landed a leg kick. Bedford landed two rights to the body. Four thirty-five as Bedford kneed the body twice. Bedford missed a spinning back elbow attempt there. He got a nice double there. Bedford kneed the body and the face as Louis stood. Bedford landed two big huge rights to the body and they clinched. Four minutes as Louis stuffed a single working a guillotine. Bedford got a nice knee tap to half-guard. Bedford landed a left with three thirty-five. Bedford landed a right elbow there. Three fifteen. Bedford landed rights to the body. Three minutes as Gaudinot regained guard. Two thirty-five. Bedford was passing, he had the back, nope Bedford passed to half-guard. He mounted. Two fifteen as Gaudinot regained half-guard eating a left elbow. Bedford landed two big lefts. Two more and a right and two lefts and a right. Damn. Two minutes. Gaudinot regained guard. One thirty. Bedford landed a left and a right and passed to north-south. One fifteen. Bedford mounted. Two right elbows and another. One minute. "Get higher!" Bedford landed an illegal right elbow and was warned there. Bedford landed two big right elbows. Nasty left elbow, massive right elbow, two more. Thirty. Another left elbow. Bedford thought of an armbar. He had it now. Fifteen remaining. Gaudinot was defending. The second round ended. 10-9 Bedford. "Sit down, Louis. We're gonna win this fucking fight. Take him down," Gaudinot's corner told him. "You're going for a shot right off the bat, with everything you have!" they said. "Finish this fight!" Bedford's corner told him. The third round began and they touched gloves. Gaudinot blocked a high kick and Bedford stuffed a single. Bedford kneed the body twice. Four thirty-five with a nice leg kick. Bedford landed a left hook to the body. Four fifteen. Bedford kneed the body and landed a right elbow. Four minutes as Gaudinot blocked a high kick. Bedford stuffed a single effortlessly and ate a leg kick, landed a left hook to the body and a right hook to the other side, dropped Gaudinot with a knee to the face, three big knees to the body, five right hammerfists, three more. Three thirty. Bedford went to knee on belly landing two rights. "Hit him!" Bedford kneed the body five times. Another. Shoulder. Two more knees landed before Mazzagatti stopped it. Wow.